


pros and cons of sharing a bed

by dvntldr



Series: Kokichi’s Adventures (+ friends) ! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gay Amami Rantaro, Gay Oma Kokichi, M/M, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, POV Amami Rantaro, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvntldr/pseuds/dvntldr
Summary: kokichi is a blanket hogger. rantaro is... just very sick of going to bed cold. they sort it out eventually.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Series: Kokichi’s Adventures (+ friends) ! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133444
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	pros and cons of sharing a bed

Rantaro groans silently to themself, the same way they do every single night, because this happens  _ every single night. _

Don’t get them wrong, they love Kokichi, they really do. Their mischievous, excitable ball of sunshine is sometimes the only thing that keeps them going when it gets really tough, and even when life is going well for them for once, Kokichi just elevates what was simply just a good day to begin with to one they want to remember forever. 

But sleeping in the same bed as their boyfriend is like taking a casual stroll through a loaded minefield while blindfolded. 

Kokichi is a certified blanket-hogger. The little gremlin will steal every single blanket Rantaro has, and there’s just no limit to it. They had tried to buy more blankets so they would both be able to be warm at night, but apparently the purple-haired boy saw those as his personal nighttime property as well and managed to find every single hiding place of theirs. 

Not to mention that if Rantaro dared to even  _ imply _ that perhaps one of them should sleep in their own bed or the couch just for a single night or so, Kokichi would spend the rest of the day aggressively sulking or attached to Shuichi at the hip. They understand that bit, though—they know Kokichi can’t sleep alone due to the horrific night terrors he gets if he does, but that doesn’t change the fact that having to go to sleep cold every night is definitely annoying.

Tonight is just one such night. Rantaro stares at the ceiling, extremely done as their boyfriend snuffles adorably and turns over in his sleep, wrapped up in a tight cocoon of blankets. They roll their eyes at Kokichi fondly, unable to stay truly mad at him, and get up to fetch a glass of water. Of course, that’s when their boyfriend wakes up—damn him for being such a light sleeper.

“Taro-chan...?” Kokichi says with a cute yawn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes while making sleepy grabby hands up at them, and a tidal wave of love rushes over them with force; they know how jumpy and paranoid Kokichi is at all times, and just the fact that he’s willing to be this vulnerable, this open with them makes them want to cry. 

“I was just going to get water,” they say softly, sitting back down to gently run a hand through the boy’s soft, fluffy hair. “Go back to sleep, darling, I’ll be back in a bit.”

“No,” Kokichi pouts childishly, looking a lot more awake now. “will wait for Taro-chan. Wanna sleep with you…so hurry up...” he yawns again and Rantaro can’t help but lean down to kiss their boyfriend’s adorably huffy expression off his face before quickly getting up to get the water they’d wanted, eager to get back in bed with Kokichi. 

They finish their water and slowly pad back to the bedroom. Kokichi is watching them, so he sees the way they’re shivering as they slide into bed and frowns to himself. “Are you...cold?” He asks, a little unsure, and Rantaro has to laugh at that. 

“Babe, you literally have six blankets wrapped around you right now. Six out of the six total that we currently have in the whole house, by the way.” 

Their boyfriend squints seriously at them, intensely contemplating something, and before they can tell him that it’s fine and not to worry about it, he clears his throat imperiously like he’s about to give out a royal decree.  _ God  _ Rantaro loves their stupidly-overdramatic bitch of a boyfriend. “I’ll give you _one_ blanket, but you have to cuddle me to make up for the lack of proper warmth that I deserve.”

He has got to be joking. It was _that_ easy this whole time? Rantaro wastes no time in smoothly dismantling Kokichi’s intricately-crafted blanket cocoon to take one from the pile before pulling the small boy closer, letting him nestle comfortably in their embrace like a little teddybear. This position is way more comfortable than just sharing the bed, anyways—they have a blanket _and_ the love of their life in their arms. What else could they possibly want?

“Go to sleep or you’ll be cranky tomorrow,” they say with playful affection, pressing a quick kiss to Kokichi’s messy indigo curls. “I love you. Sleep well.”

It takes a few moments but the other ultimate does reply eventually, Rantaro able to hear the shy, slightly embarrassed blush he’s sporting in his voice. They know how hard it is for Kokichi to express any sort of true sentiment and so they love him all the more for it when he makes the effort to do so just for them. “You know I...love you too, dummy. Now shut up and cuddle me and if I feel cold at any point in the night that blanket will be mine again!”

“Whatever you say, Kichi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> rantaro & kokichi cuddletime , we love to see it
> 
> no idea what to say here so just gonna leave it at that. as usual, kudos & comments are my lifeblood!


End file.
